Omer Ostrov
Omer is a Visigoth prince, and the last surviving member of his clan. He is also one of the Sons of the Dark. History When Omer was born, his aunt Shatri placed a curse on him that he would only live until the fire his mother, Lisha, created burned out. Defiantly, Lisha threw more fire wood into the fire to keep him alive. Shatri used a spell to make it rani and put the fire out. Hel (the death-giving goddess of the Visigoths) came to her to take Omer away. However, Lisha used her rune stones to tie their souls together. Moved by this attempt, Hel agreed to let Omer live as long as he was committed to The Legend of the Four. Lisha agreed to it. When she tried to see if his fate could be reversed, she found that he couldn't. Some time after Lisha died, Omer's father King Filimer was murdered. Shatri consoled him. When he couldn't help her with his mother's rune stones, she became frustrated and gave him to Crowley Hawkwick as a slave in Nefandus. After not ingesting hanna berry juice one day, Omer found a book in Hawkwick's library that detailed how to escape nefandus. he escaped witha fellow servus named Dominique. Dominique was hit by a fourteen wheeler and returned to Nefandus to get help, leaving him alone. At an unknown time after that, he joined with fellow renegades Kyle Ormond and Yaolt Roberto Ehecatl; two renegades who are also Sons of the Dark. Much to his distain, Kyle enrolled him at Turney High School and told him to tell anyone who asked that he lived with his father. Barbarian A student at Turney High School, Omer goes by the nickname Obie. He is considered an outcast, and a freak. He has enemies on the football team; Tony Sledgeheimer (Aka Sledge), Barry, and Forrest. His school crush is Allison Taylor, but she doesn't like him. He is persued by a girl named Kristen Ashton. He and Kyle do not get along, because Kyle si convinced that the things Yaolt and Omer do attract authorities. Omer also plays in a band called Pagan, and wrote the song Time Trap for them. As his band increases in fame, it's harder and harder to keep his secret. After thinking he saw his first love Inna at a concert, Omer thought he was hallucinating. When spells began to go after him, he was certain someone was tyring to capture him and return him to Nefandus. He is later confronted by Inna who says that someone is indeed after him. After Yaolt Roberto Ehecatl is kidnapped, he follows him into Nefandus. There he and Kyle confront his aunt Shatri. After her defeat, they escape back into the earth realm. Escape Omer, along with Kyle and Yaolt, try to convince Samuel Reardon that he is one of them. Omer uses his powers to make Maddie Sledgeheimer forget everything that she saw in Nefandus. Outcast Omer goes with Kyle to investigate Kent. He reads the spells written on the walls in Kent's bedroom and translates them for Kyle. Night Sun Omer uses his rune magic to make the captured kids forget what happened to them in Nefandus. Powers *Spell casting *Reading rune stones *Turning into shadow *Immortality Trivia *The Visigoths are a German clan of goths *Inna's clan, the Haliurunnae are the enemy of the Visigoths, but Omer still fell in love with her *Omer had no idea how to use his mother's runes at first, but he knew how to write incantatinos in the air *It is unknown where the name 'Obie' came from, as both Omer's aunt and mother refer to him by his given name *Omer's last name is not mentioned in the books, but has been confirmed to be Ostrov by Lynne Ewing *Thanks to hawkwick, Omer is one of the few people who can open a portal in nefandus without waiting for one to open on its own Category:Sons of the Dark Category:Allies